Hanging On
by Bestdistantpals19
Summary: How much do we really know about Olivia's childhood? Did Serena Benson really love her? This is what we think...enjoy. OC, EO, and OM friendship and many more.
1. Getaway

Disclaim: We don't own anybody…except for the occasional crazy person you've never heard of..haha! enjoy!

Chapter 1: Getaway

Six year old Olivia Benson walked in to the house that she shared with her mother and her mother's boyfriend. It was only 1pm, she was supposed to be still at school. She just hoped no-one was home. Olivia looked around for a minute to make sure no one was around before she tried to make a run for it to her room only to be grabbed from behind. She turned around to see her mother's drunken boyfriend. Olivia began struggling against him.

"What the hell are you doing home, you little bitch. GO back to school!" Robby yelled in the little girl's face.

"Ugh! Let me go. You can't tell me what to do! You're not my Daddy! Let me go." Olivia screamed and hollered for him to let go. She began clawing at his hands.

Blood begin to drip from Olivia's clawing. She had long finger nails. "Ow! You little bitch!" He yelled before literally throwing the small child across the room.

Olivia scramble off the floor and ran towards her bedroom as quickly as she could. She turned around and yelled. "I hate you!"

Robby laughed. "Well I hate you, too. You little whore. You're lucky that you aren't homeless!" he yelled back. Olivia dropped down on to the bed and grabbed out her little pink diary and her little pink pen. As Olivia wrote in her diary she laid and wonder what life would be like if she could change it all. 'Dear diary, I was I was a princess in a large castle somewhere far away from my mom and Robby. I wish he was dead. I don't like him. I wonder when my mommy is going to make him go away. The only problem is that there is always a new guy afterwards. I just wish it was just me and mommy.' Just as Olivia closed her diary there was a big bang on her door. Olivia was afraid to turn around to see who it was because she already had a feeling of who it was. Olivia quickly hid her diary but in her drawer beside her bed, just in time for Robby to storm in to her room.

Olivia began to shake in fear. "Please don't hurt me" she begged in a soft, shaky whisper.

"Shut it, you little cry-baby." he seethed before grabbing the young girl by the top of her dress, lifting her light body off of the bed. "I'm not gonna hurt ya" he said and laughed in her face.

Olivia closed her eyes tightly and tried to push him away. When he wouldn't let her go, she began to fight him. "Please! Please let me go! I'm sorry. MOMMY!"

Robby slapped the little girl in the face, but Olivia was determined to fight him off. He had a hard time carrying her in to the bathroom, where he locked the door behind him.

"No what are you doing? Mommy said boys never spose to be in the bathroom with girls and-and-and you're a boy! Let me out… please!" Olivia cried trying to bang on the door.

"Shut up!!" he yelled in such force, that Olivia instantly began to shake hysterically in fear. "Now be a good girl and do what I say"

"NO! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" Olivia backed away from him and backed into the door.

Robby was sick of her fighting m, so he grabbed her roughly and sat her in the bath. "Don't make me hurt you, Olivia" he seethed in anger.

Olivia began kicking fiercely with all her strength. She wanted out of the tub so she tried to hop out. "I. HATE. YOU! She cried with tears running down her cheek. "Please let me out. I promise I'll be good. I promise." Olivia sniffled hoping her would have a heart and let her out.

But of course Robby didn't have a heart. He laughed as he put his hand between her little thighs and began to move her little underwear to the side. He was about to stroke her.

Olivia closed her eyes as tightly as she could. "No…please don't hurt me." She whimpered once more in a vain attempt to get him to stop.

He only had the chance to lightly stroke her before there was a huge bang at the bathroom door.

Olivia gasped and yelled. "Mommy!" hoping it was her mother there to save her. She hoped that Serena would come in and save her from this horrible man and get rid of him so they could be together. Just the two of them.

"Shit!" He screamed as the door opened. Something metal was thrown in to the room, which was used to open to the door, before the person was revealed.

It was Serena. What the hell are you doing to her? Come here Olivia. Come here baby." Serena cooed too Olivia. "The frightened child hopped of the tub and ran to her mother crying.

"He hit me mommy and- and- and-" Olivia stuttered but was cut off by Serena.

"Shshsh I know its ok mommy's here." She whispered bending down to kiss Olivia on the top of her head. Olivia hid behind Serena's leg hoping that would protect her.

But that didn't help much. He went to lunge at Serena. But Serena thought ahead and ducked, with Olivia underneath her to protect her. "You touch her again you bastard you are going to pay! I-" was all Serena could get out before he lunged again.

He punched her in the face causing blood to drip from the wound. "I didn't want to hurt you, Serena. But you left me no choice!" He yelled before grabbing Olivia out of her mother's grip.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mommy! Help me!!!" Olivia screamed and screamed hoping someone, anyone would hear her. "Let me go! Mommy!"

Robby ran out of the bathroom with Olivia kicking and screaming under his arms. "Shut up!" he yelled. "Just shut up! You talk too much for a little girl!"

"Put me down! Leave me alone!" Olivia hated his guts. She started kicking again and this time she nailed him right in the family jewels. Robby instantly dropped her on the carpeted floor, before dropping on to the floor, whimpering in pain as he held on to his family jewels. "You little bitch!"

Olivia chuckled and kicked him once more this time in the knee. "That's for hitting my mommy!" Olivia took off running towards Serena. Just as she got back to the door, she was grabbed again.

Robby grabbed her only to have Serena come up behind and hit him in the back of the head with a metal item. When Olivia saw him fall she gasped and ran to Serena. "Mommy." She whispered holding on tight to her for her dear life. As Robby lay unconscious on the floor, Serena picked up her daughter and carried her away from the room. She had to call the police.


	2. The Great Escape

Disclaimer: We don't own anybody…except for the occasional crazy person you've never heard of..haha! enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Great Escape

The cops arrived at the apartment around ten minutes late. Olivia still had her arms wrapped around her mother's slim fit waist tightly as a cop approach the two.

"We got a call from a Serena Benson. Report an assault?" the officer asked looking at Serena over its dark rimmed sunglasses.

Serena nodded as little Olivia held on to her mother's hand, very tightly. She then let the officer in and led him in to the room where everything happened. When Olivia saw Robby walk out of the room, she clenched tightly on to her mother's legs as she hid behind her. "Mommy…" she mumbled.

When Serena didn't look down at her Olivia tried to tug at her pants leg. "Mommy...unh mommy." Olivia saw Robby coming towards her. Olivia began getting nervous and ran over behind the officer.

Serena then took the time to notice what was upsetting her young daughter. She saw Robby stumble toward them.

"Is that the man, ma'am?"

Serena nodded. "Yes, sir." She replied, then looked at Olivia. "Baby, come here."

Olivia ran over to her mother quickly to try to avoid any contact with Robby. Olivia buried her face into Serena's shirt and whimpered. She just wished that this all was a bad dream. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?" Serena asked, her voice full of concern.

"Can we go?" Olivia asked, her voice muffled.

Serena watched the police officer cuffed Robby and take him out of the house before looking down at her daughter and rubbing her back.

"Ok baby" Serena picked Olivia up.

"Can we get pizza mommy, with pepperoni and Italian sausage? And can we get ice cream too?!" Olivia smiled up at her mom as soon as Robby was load in the back of the police car.

Serena smiled back down at Olivia before helping her in to the backseat of the car. She then got in to the driver's seat and started the car. "We'll order the pizza and then get the ice cream while we went for it. How's that baby girl?" Serena spoke as she backed out of the driveway.

"YAY! I want rocky road!" Olivia smiled with her two front teeth missing. She rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Mommy...is it gonna just be you and me now...forever" Olivia looked at Serena with doey eyes that pleaded her for her not to bring anymore crazy scary men into the house anymore.

"No more crazy men, baby. Just you and me." Serena promised her innocent young daughter. "Come on, let's go order this pizza."

Olivia clapped her hands in happiness, believing every word that her mother had just said to her.

While the two of them sat in the booth at the Ben & Jerry's Olivia kneeled in her booth seat and dunked her spoon in Serena's butter pecan ice cream and stuffed it in her mouth with a huge smile. "haha"

Serena playfully glared at Olivia before reaching over and dunking her spoon in Olivia's rocky road ice cream, stuffing it in her mouth. "Na Na!" She joked back, poking out her tongue at her daughter.

"UNh hey! mine mamma!" Olivia grinned at her continued to eat her ice cream. Olivia's smile dropped when she saw an all too familar person walk throw the door. Olivia quickly ran over to her mother's side of the table and tucked her head under Serena's armpit. and began shaking.

"What, baby? Livvie? What's wrong?" She asked before looking up and seeing Robby stumble in. _"How the hell did he get out so damn quickly?" _She thought to herself before getting out of the booth, picking up Olivia, placing her on her hip.

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Olivia begged looking at Robby and praying to God that he didn't come towards them. Olivia tried to jump down from Serena's arms and take off but Serena would not let her go. "Uh, no no let me go...mommy please, please let me go." Olivia began squirming against her but Serena was still too in shock to let go.

"No, baby. It's ok. We're going now." She whispered and ran out of the ice cream shop with Olivia on her hip and her little arms around her neck.

When Serena looked behind she saw Robby running after them. "Mommy, where we going? Home is that way" Olivia pointed in another direction. It was already getting dark and Olivia was getting a bit more scared. She just wanted to go home and order pizza.

"We can't go home, baby girl. Shh….. Stay quiet for mommy." Serena whispered as she ran in to a dark quiet alley to hide form Robby.

"Mommy, I don't like it here. It's scary. Please can was go somewhere else"? Olivia sniffled. She was still very much afraid of the dark. Bad thinks always happened to her in the dark.

Serena gently rubbed her daughter's back and kissed her forehead. "I know, Livvie. But stay quiet for a minute, please. Or Robby will find us." She whispered, not wanting Robby to find them.

Olivia just rested her head on her shoulder and continued to cry. All of a sudden they heard rustling from the side of one of the dumpsters behind them. Olivia yelped and began crying harder. She clenched tighter to her mother and tried her best to be quiet.

"Oh shit." Serena muttered and ran out of the alley and down a couple blocks until she found a police station. She walked in to find the two police officers that were at the front desk, dead. Bullet wounds to the head and chest.

"M-mommy, they're dead." Olivia whispered with sobs.

"Sshhhhh I know, baby. I know. It's ok. C'mon We gotta get somewhere safe." Serena whispered back and ran in to the back of the police station to hide.

As they began walking Serena heard footsteps behind her. She held Olivia's hand tighter and started walking faster but the faster they speed their pace, the person behind them did also. At this point Serena began running. Olivia tried her best to keep up her pace but could not. When Serena saw that Olivia couldn't keep up she turned and picked the little one up and took off.

After a while of running Serena could no longer hear the other footsteps so she slowed down. Just as she was about to turn the corner to the station house a larger male figure jumped out of nowhere right in front of them. Serena gasped out and try to backed away but the stranger began treading closer and closer to them.

Mwahaha cliffy! Don't you just love it. HOW DO YA LIKE US NOW!!? Woohoo!


	3. Lost and Found then… lost again?

Chapter 3: Lost and Found then… lost again?

The man finally reached them and reached out to the frightened woman and child.

"W-who are you?" Serena asked holding on to her young daughter tightly, since he was still in the darkness.

The figure drew nearer to them with a seemingly helping hand out towards them. "It's ok Ma'am. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." Serena was finally able to see the tall man's face under a street light and sighed in relief.

It was a police officer...One that she was sure that she had seen before. "Lennie Brisco?"

"The one and only. Serena Benson?" Serena nodded and took Lennie's hand.

"And you must be baby Olivia...well not a baby anymore..." He said with a smile.

Olivia tightened her arms around her mother's neck and buried her face further into Serena's neck. She lifted up her head and looked her mother in the face with doughy eyes and pouty lips. "Can we go?"

"We can't go home yet, baby. We have to go with Lennie down to the precinct." Serena murmured to the young girl in her arms.

Olivia was shaking in fear. She didn't know this man. He said he knew her from when she was a cute little baby but she didn't remember him.

Olivia frowned and growled, "But you promised!" Olivia struggled to get out of her mother's arms. She trusted her mother. She felt so confused at this point right now. Serena promised her there were going to be no more men.

Olivia didn't understand what was going on.

"Liv, I'm keeping my promise, baby." She cooed as she tried to keep a steady hold her daughter but Olivia being as petite as she was managed to get away.

Olivia took off down the street and around a corner. She didn't know where the hell she was going but she knew she had to get away. She wasn't paying too much to where she was running off to but when she looked up she was in front of a pet story. It was closed but she still stood in front of the window and looked at the little puppies. Olivia smiled at it. She always wanted a puppy but the apartment wouldn't allow pets. Olivia was too busy and interested in the animals on the other side of the glass that didn't notice someone behind her.

OLivia screamed and began to struggle.

"Shhh, honey. It's only me. Your Mom is coming. You're too little to be out alone." Lennie said gently and Olivia seemed to settle down just a bit when she saw her mother ran around to corner.

Serena ran up to her and pulled her to her bosom. "My God, Livia, baby, don't you ever run off from me again like that."

Olivia just rested her head on her mother's chest and fell asleep. She was so exhausted from her day and just wanted to sleep.

Serena looked up and just had to smile at her young daughter. She looked so peaceful in her sleep.

"Let's go down to the precinct, Serena." Lennie said as he led her back to his car which was parked down the road from the precinct that they had come from.

Serena nodded, knowing that she and Olivia would be safer and she needed to give a statement so they could find Robby.

2-6th precinct

When Olivia woke up she didn't recognize her surroundings and immediately began to panic. She was in a place with a lot of beds and no people in them and her mother was nowhere in sight. The first thing Olivia thought was the worse. "Mommy!"

Olivia's scream went unheard so she tried again but much louder with an actual scream afterwards. "MOMMY!!!!"

Serena came running in to find her daughter crying hysterically.

"It's ok, baby. Mommy's here. Mommy's here." Serena cooed and sat down on the bed beside the scared child.

Olivia climbed in to her mother's lap and actually began to suck her thumb. Serena hadn't seen Olivia do that since she was two.

Olivia held tightly to Serena and squeezed her eyes shut tight to get Robby's face out of her head. Serena looked down at Olivia and just began wonder how much had really been happening under the supervision of that monster. She had been dating him for 8 months and had not been getting any complaint from Olivia so just assumed that she was fine. How could she be so stupid? Serena bowed her head sobbing while thing about all the things that maniac might have been doing to her child. The thing that she swore on her lie she would never allow to happen to her.

When Olivia lifted up her head and saw her mother crying she took her small hand, reached up and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. Olivia never liked seeing anyone cry. Serena looked into her daughter's eyes and she could see it. This child knew too much, seen too much. In a sense Serena wanted to know all the things that bastard had done to her but didn't think she could handle it. She feared that she would kill him for corrupting her baby's little innocent mind and Olivia would be without a mother.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Olivia asked in her sweet, innocent angelic voice.

"Huh? Oh Mommy is ok, baby?" She cooed, rubbing the little girl's back.

"Are you sure, Mommy?"

Serena sighed and took a long slow deep breath. "Baby, I need to ask you something. It is very serious and important and I need you to tell me the whole truth."

Olivia nodded. "Ok, Mommy."

Olivia thought she was in trouble so she starting fingering the hem of Serena's shirt. She really wanted to go home and wanted to ask her mom when they were leaving but was afraid to. She sat and waited for her to ask whatever she had to before she asked her questions.

Serena noticed Olivia's behavior and sighed. "Baby, you are not in trouble, ok? I just want to know what the evil man did to you, all those time I was out?"

"Nothing. He didn't do anything. Ok?" She said in pure hatred and jumped off her mother's lap.

Serena was confused. She had never seen her daughter behave like this and it concerned her. _"What did the bastard do to my baby?"_ She thought to herself as she saw Olivia walk in to the bathroom.

It's seemed like in a matter of seconds Olivia's persona mature about 10 years. She didn't act like the little child she is. All of a sudden she had the attitude of a teenager. Olivia gave her mother a look that she would never forget. It was a look of complete loss of innocence. Olivia once again walked back up to her mother and wiped a tear that strayed from her eye.

"I'm so sorry, Mommy." She whispered.

"It's alright, 'Livia...I just need to know what happened, honey. Please talk to me." Serena whispered softly before picking up her daughter, sitting her on her lap again.

"But I'm not 'spose to tell." Olivia whispered. She lowered her head in shame. She knew she would get in trouble if she told anybody. Robby told her that no one would ever believe her anyway. She silently began crying without a whimper or sob. She keep completely quiet as the tears ran down her baby soft cheeks.

Serena was blaming and cursing herself. She should never have let this happen. How could she not notice? Now her baby girl was paying for it and she was beginning to hate herself for trusting that man with her daughter.

"Why aren't you supposed to hell, honey? What did Robby say to you?"

Olivia looked down at her hands in her lap and mumbled, "He if I told anybody he'd take you away from me and I'd have to go with somebody else and they would throw me away."

Serena stroked back Olivia's soft brown hair. "Baby, he lied. No one will take you away from me and no one will throw you away." Serena cooed to her daughter and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Olivia looked up at her and smiled but as quickly as the smile came, it faded. She lowered her head again and asked her question. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can we please go home? I want my teddy."

Serena sighed. "Ok, honey we can go now. I'll just have to get a police officer to take us home, ok, baby?" Olivia nodded and got off her mother's lap so Serena could get up too.

They walk out into the bullpen and looked for Brisco so they could get there statement's over with and head out. Olivia held onto Serena's tight so she would be sure she wouldn't be gone when she turned around.

Interrogation room 3

"Ok sweetie, can you please say your full name?"

"Olivia Marie Benson." Olivia answered nervously.

"Can you please tell us what happened?

"I...I can't." Olivia said with that hatred and anger that Serena had seen before.

"Sweetheart it's ok. No one is going to hurt you now." The officer tried to convince her but Olivia wasn't buying it.

"No, you don't understand." Olivia started to sob. "He'll hurt me worse. I know he will. You can't protect me. He'll always come back." Olivia's nose and cheeks were flushed now.

Olivia couldn't stand having people watching her cry. She got up and ran out of the interrogation room.

"Olivia Marie Benson. Get back here!" Serena called out, fearing that she would lost her daughter if she ran out of the precinct.

Olivia stopped dead in her tracks after hearing her mother's tone of voice. "She turned around frightened and walked back to the table. She, oddly to Serena's amazement, sat back down in her seat calmly with her head down and hands in her lap. "I'm sorry. I'll be good. I promise." She whimpered in a heartbreaking whisper. She even had the detectives on the other side of the one-way glass in tears.

Serena sighed. She didn't mean to scare her daughter but she was scared of losing the only person she had. "Baby, can you please tell the detectives what happened?"

"When? Today? Or all the other times?" harshly for a child her age

The detective looked up at the little girl. "What do you mean all the other times, honey?"

Olivia lowered her head. She didn't like to be stared at but strangers. Despite her how uncomfortable she was, Olivia decided it was time to talk. "I…I didn't wanna do it!" Olivia start crying loud but not loud enough to cause a crowd. She looked at the officer and said, "Mommy told me that boys are never spose to touch girls…down there and I tried to tell him! I promise I tried but he told me that big boys can touch girls like me if they wanted and I shouldn't say no….and...he said he would get me a puppy." Olivia continued.

Serena looked down at her daughter in shock. "Oh my God." She muttered. "When did it first happen, honey?"

"Ummm... a while ago. I think it was a Monday night...Mommy was out." Olivia looked up at her mother and asked eagerly "Can we go now?"

"Not yet honey. You have to finish giving your statement."

"I don't want to. I want to go home!" She shouted. "Please, I'll be a good girl." She begged with her sad big brown eyes that would make anyone love her. She looked up at the officer and asked in a very sweet innocent manner. "Can I please go home Mr. Police Man. I'll be good."

The detective sighed. The girl wasn't going to give up anything else tonight. "Ok, sweetie. My partner Detective Marissa Kennedy will take you and your mom home." Olivia nodded and got up.

"OLivia Marie, give me your hand." Serena said as she stood up as well.

Olivia ran around the table and took her hand. On her wait out she caught a glimpse of a boy about 2 or 3 years younger than she. She wanted to go play but was pulled away out of the door by Serena with an officer escort they made it home in hopes that it would be a safe night. Buy boy were they fooled. They had no clue what what…or rather who was waiting on the other side of the door for them.

Hahah aren't we bitches! Hahah well just review if you want more!


	4. Hell Hath No Fury

Warning: this chapter is has extreme detail of child abuse and sexual assault. Don't worry the story has a very happy ending.

Chapter 4: Hell Hath No Fury

The young detective pulled up in front of their apartment building and that was when a shiver went Olivia's spine. Something was wrong. Her mother obviously didn't sense it because she thanked the detective and got out of the car.

"Come on, Olivia." Serena said with an out stretched hand.

Olivia didn't want to leave the safety of the detective car. She shook her head and backed away from going into the build. "No…" she whispered almost inaudible. She looked up at Serena and up at the building again. "Mommy…I don't think we should go in there."

"Nonsense sweetheart, Momma's here with you. I will never let anyone else hurt you." Serena promised, bending over to get height level with the youngster.

Olivia, still a bit shaky still trusted her mother and nodded "'kay…" she looked up at her mother with a silly smile and giggled. "…can we go get more ice cream?"

Serena could now finally sense that something was troubling her daughter so she nodded. "Ah sure. Why not, honey? But then we come straight home, ok?"

Olivia sighed and nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to win.

"OK, let's go." Serena said as she took her daughter's hand and stood up again.

Olivia took a step and sensed something else. Something was definitely not right. They walked down to the ice cream shop and went in.

From another distance Robby was watching to two enter into the shop. He was sitting and plotting what he was going to do to get his girls back. He guessed that it wouldn't be too hard. No, because he had help now. Plenty of help. Without tearing his eyes away from the shop, he raised his hand to the four men behind and confirmed, "It's time."

The all got a smug look on their faces and one asked, "We do you want us to do."

"Take them both. I don't care what you do to the mother…"He turned and smirked at his men then continued. "…but the child is mine. Bring them both back to me." He demanded firmly before adding. "ALIVE."

With that the men went off to do their dirty work.

Olivia was sitting eating her rocky road ice cream and a shiver went up her spine. "Mommy?" She said sounding like a scared child.

"What's wrong, baby?" Serena asked, sencing her fear.

"I think something bad is going to happen. I'm scared."

Serena sighed. "I'm sure it's nothing, honey."

"Mommy..." Write when she started there was a boom through the door of the shop. The foreign cashier, but instinct dropped to the floor and it was just their luck that no one else was there. When Olivia saw the men coming for them she did the only thing she knew to do, "MOMMY!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She turned around and saw that her mother was already held captive but nevertheless struggling to get to her.

"Olivia!" Serena screamed as she struggled.

"Mommy!" Olivia screamed in return as she tried to run from the men trying to take her.

One finally grabbed her but the whole shop was silenced with a big boom. It sounded like a shot gun.

The cashier had a shotgun in his hand. It was pointing to the ceiling. "Leave them alone!" He yelled but the men weren't frightened.

Robby cocked his gun and shot the cashier. "Let's go boys!"

Robby took Olivia out of the other mans arms and carried her himself. He smirked when he felt the child's heart rate triple. He dipped his head down to kiss the top of hers and whispered something in her ear that only they could hear.

Serena couldn't hear a word that was being said to her daughter but knew it wasn't anything good we she saw her Olivia squirm and whimper. Serena had had it, "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT! YOU TOUCH HER AND YOU DIE YOU BASTARD!"

Robby turned and smirked at the young woman and decided to just ignore her. They left the shop with their two captives and headed back to the warehouse.

Olivia didn't know much of what happened after Robby whispered in her ear but when she woke she looked around. She was really scared as she looked around her surroundings. It was a cold dark room with no windows. It smelled wet and moldy. She was lying on an old dirty mattress.

"Mommy...Mommy!!!" She called out in fear but when she got no answer she tried to move her arms and legs but found out the hard way that she was tired up with chains.

She looked for anything…or anybody to help her. She saw a man sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. She couldn't see his face because was in the shadow. She tried to tug at the restraints in a vain attempt to get away. When the man saw the child trying to slip her hands through the tight binds he jumped up and rushed over to her.

"Uh-uh...you aren't going anywhere, young lady." He said with an evil grin.

"W--who are you? Where's my Mommy?" She asked in more anger then terror.

"She's tied up right now so she can't come to your aid." He replied with a spine chilling cackle.

"I want my mom!" Olivia sat up and backed away as far back into the wall as she possibly could. She looked around the room some more for an escape and found none. She then turned her attention back to the tall medium built man and blurted, "I gotta pee!" inside she was laughing and knew that the man just had to let her go. Boy was she fooled.

"You can pee your pants cos I am not letting you go...I'm not that stupid." He said angrily.

"But...But..." Olivia tired to think of an excuse but her little mind was coming up blank. She began to cry. She hated crying but the tears were falling against her will. She just wanted her mother. "Please sir...I want my Mommy."

"Shut up, you little slut. You're just like your fucking mother. Always talking and you don't know when to shut up." The man growled angrily before storming over to the mattress. "But I'll show you." He yanked her ankles and forcefully pulled them down toward the end of the bed causing her to lie flat on her back. "You know what? I think it's unfair that Robert gets to have you all to himself."

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut tightly and expected the worse.

"Leave her alone Tony…she's mine." An all too familiar voice spoke. This frightened Olivia more so than Tony. She sat up quickly scooted herself back against the wall and brought her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. She was now curled into a tight ball with tears running down her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

"Robby, please let me see my Mommy. I promise to be a good girl."

Robby sighed as he looked in to her innocent chocolate brown eyes. "Ok, Olivia but if you run, I will have to hurt you and your mother. You can watch me hurt your mother and then she can watch me hurt you. Got it?"

Olivia nodded, shaking a little. "I promise to be good." She replied in a timid voice.

She didn't want her mother to get hurt. She couldn't allow that.

"Come on then." Robby said as he untied her.

He took her hand and walked and they started down the hall. It was a very long hall and was going to take them a good while to get to the other side. Robby decided to carry her. He bent over to pick her up but Olivia backed away slightly, but quickly answered. "I can walk."

Robby got a very disappointed look on his face.

"Olivia...I'm know you're scared but I won't hurt you."

"Why did you take me and my mom then?" She asked confused.

"I had to..." He started to say.

"Why did you have to?" Olivia said, looking up at his with her big brown eyes.

Robby looked down into her eyes and could resist her. He had to contain himself and force himself to be mad at her. Who could stay mad at this little beautiful angelic child? He forcefully picked her up and slammed her little body into the wall. He could take her innocence. "Stop looking at me like that." He chuckle harshly like an insane patient. "You are really asking for it, aren't you?"" He saw the fear in her eyes and loved it. He ran his hand down her small baby-soft cheek and played with her hair. He kissed it and then decided to put her down.

"I'll save you for later. We have a lot of catching up to do, little one." He said looking down at her shaky form. He took her hand and they continued down the hall.

Robby opened the door and pushed the young child in before locking the door behind her. The room was dark and smelt wet and dripping could be heard in one corner. It was the rain dripping through a hole in the ceiling.

"Mommy!" OLivia called out in the darkness as she had a hand on the wall in an attempt to guide herself further in to the room.

"I'm here, Livia. You stay there, baby, and I'll come to you." Serena said softly.

Serena eventually found her young daughter and picked her up, holding her tightly. "They didn't hurt you did they, baby?"

Olivia looked at Robby and lowered her head. "No" she whispered almost inaudibly.

Serena snuggled her daughter more to her body and allowed her to rest her head on her shoulder. Robby interrupted their little bonding. "Sorry to break up your little reunion but…I think Olivia has something she owes me." He looked at Olivia with a raised eyebrow.

Serena looked at him confused and curiously.

She then realized exactly what he meant. "No! Don't hurt my baby. Take me instead! Just...don't hurt my baby...I beg you, Robby." Serena begged.

Olivia didn't deserve any of this. The man had already taken her innocent. The young girl had already been through so much in her short life.

Robby sighed and thought for a moment. He looked at Olivia and said nonchalantly "It's you choice Olivia. It's either you or mommy. Just remember the talk he had at home."

Olivia remembered back to their talk. She didn't want to be taken away for her mother. She loved her mom so dearly. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt herself being wrenched out of Serena's arms and thrown to the floor. She turned to see the three men that capture them grab and restrain her mother and proceed to beat her.

"Stop! Stop! Please! Take me! Take me! Leave my Mommy!"

Robby whistled to stop the men. "You heard the girl!"

The three men stopped, dropped Serena and started to look from Robby to Olivia back to Robby.

"I don't pay you three just to stand there."

"You really expect us to bash a poor defenseless girl?" Mark, one of the men, asked.

"Uh duh! Of course! I told her to pick. Either herself or her mother and she picked herself so get to work!"

Mark threw his hands up in the air. "I can't do that man."

Robby took out his gun and cocked it. He looked at the mother and daughter cowering in the corner, tightly in each other's arms before looking back at his men, aiming the gun at Mark.

"Anyone else object?"

They all shook their heads and stared at Mark's dead corps. Robby took pleasure of looking at his art himself before turning his attention back to Olivia who was looking totally petrified by the dead man right in front of her.

Olivia was actually crying. She was terrified. A man had just been shot in the head right in front of her.

She was visibly shaking and it was getting Robby the extra thrill but her thoughts were cut short because she was grabbed by one of the remaining men while the other man and Robby held Serena back before tying her up.

"Don't hurt her!" Serena yelled.

"Shut the hell up, Serena! She picked so the decision has been made." Robby replied harshly as he and the other man tied her to some piping.

All Serena could do was sit there and watch her only child being beaten. She couldn't watch. She couldn't handle listening to her painful screams as they kicked her and put out cigarettes on her little olive toned arms.

Serena burst out crying. "Kill me! Oh god Kill me!" She struggled against her restraints and tried her damnedest to get out of the bondages. One of the men came over to her and knocked her across the head with a crowbar.

Olivia screamed in horror when she saw it. She was already crying out but now it was for her mother. "You promised! You promised!" she yelled out to Robby. He only smirked and began to climb on top of her smaller body.

All at once she stopped crying and stopped yelling and just laid there staring up at him emotionless. She knew what he was going to do when her started running his hand up her little leg.

She knew she wasn't allowed to say no. He'd taught her that she had no right to say no; that she was supposed to just lie there and take it.

Robby slid off her little pants and underwear; Olivia just lied there with silent tears and looked away. She couldn't watch him, she just couldn't.

But the feeling of him inside of her never came. She looked up and was in shock. He was looking down at her, looking in to her little chocolate brown orbs.

She was so confused. She looked around and then back up at him. 'What's going on?' She thought to herself.

"I can't do this... Olivia, I can't hurt you when you look at me with those puppy dog eyes. Please stop it. I have to set an example to you and your mother." Robby said softly.

Olivia was confused. He'd never spoken to her so gently. She didn't know what to do or say.

Olivia didn't know what to make of it. It was so strange. She was utterly confused. She looked up at him and then the other two men that were with behind him who were looking at him like he had completely lost his mind. She looked back up at him with the doughy eyes, flushed cheeks and nose from crying, and a pouty lip. "Please…just let me go."

Robby just closed his eyes and groaned. He loved the sound of her scared voice. She wanted to hurt her. He bent over and pressed his lips against her small neck. He sat back up and looked her in the eyes and saw something different.

He saw a lost child and he was the cause of that but he couldn't let it get to him. He had to punish her. He had to. He couldn't let his men think he was soft. He climbed back on top of her tiny body, looking down at her.

"Look away." He said forcefully as he saw the slow silent flow of her innocent tears.

He couldn't punish her if she was looking up at him.

She did as she was told and began sobbing quietly. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such horrible treatment. She was just a child who only wanted to play, go to school, and be normal. She was starting to think about the good times she had when she was at school with her other classmates. How much fun it was to play in the sand box and climb on the monkey bars. Most of all how fun it was to just be a kid and not know too much about the world. Her thoughts were disrupted but a sharp pain.

He was punishing her and she had to hold back her scream of pain. She looked over at her mother. Serena was crying.

"Be brave, baby. Be brave." She cooed to her young daughter who was in pain.

Olivia sniffled and nodded. "OK, Mommy. OK." She replied softly, trying her hardest to ignore the pain as Robby thrust in and out of her but it was hurting too much. She could feel something warm and sticky. She began to feel extremely lightheaded. Last thing Olivia saw before she black out was Robby getting off her and another guy on.

All Serena could do was cry, vomit and cry some more. She felt like the worse mother on earth. She couldn't even protect her own child. She started to just sit there and sulk but saw Olivia's eyes close and her head fall and knew she had to get her out of this situation. She mustered all the strength she had in her and broke free of the ropes. She growled like a lioness and charged toward the men. All that could be said was that…Hell hath no fury.

A/n Is serena going to kill?...thats up to you to find out.


	5. All the Things You Try to Hide…

Chapter 5: All the Thing You Try to Hide…

All the men looked up in shock. Serena was red with fury. Olivia's petite body was limp. The room was deadly silent. That was before Serena yelled.

"Get the fuck off my daughter and back the fuck off! The both of you!"

Robby was in shock. He'd never heard Serena yell like that and he had to admit it was terrifying.

She ran full force into the guy on top of her baby like a charging pull. The Robby was still in shock and surprised that she had managed to break free of her restraints. Olivia began to come to and when she opened her eyes she was grateful to see no one there on top of her. She tried to sit up but found that she couldn't. In fact she could not feel anything from the waist down. She began to panic. "Unh…Mommy…unnhhhh Mom!" she moaned out.

Serena looked at her daughter. "Hang on baby." She called as she punched Robby in the face.

She had this new found strength. Adrenelin running through her veins. "Leave me and my daughter ALONE! You understand me, you sick son of a bitch?"

While Robby was hunched over in pain Serena ran over to Olivia and to check her out. When she got over there, there was so much blood. It made her furious. She was so furious she when back over to Robby and started bashing his head with the same crowbar used to knock her out. She took the hook in end of the crowbar and made sure it ripped is good for nothing family jewels off.

"AHHHHH!!!" He screamed. The pain was too much. He lost consciousness.

"Come here, baby." Serena cooed picking up her daughter.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and cried silent tears in to her shoulder.

"Let's get you to a hospital, sweetie." She whispered as she carried her injured daughter, ignoring her own painful injuries.

Olivia looked up at her mother and whimpered. "Unhhh, Mommy it hurts." She started to feel like she was going to pass out again and she did. Her arms dropped from around Serena's neck and her body went limp. Serena felt something wet running down her arm. When she looked down her blood smeared on Olivia's thighs and more dripping down her legs.

She laid Olivia on the ground. "Oh shit...oh shit." Serena muttered as she broke in to the nearest car she could find.

Serena finally got it open and put Olivia in the back seat before getting in the driver's seat. She then hotwired it and sped to the nearest hospital.

Olivia began to come to again in the back seat of this unfamiliar car. She looked in to the front. "Mommy?" She croaked.

"It's ok, baby. We're about two minutes from the hospital. It will be alright, baby. I promise." Serena promised but she hoped she was right.

Serena was about to pull in to the hospital car park when she heard a loud bang. She couldn't identify where it was from.

Olivia tried to sit up to look around. This time she was successful and had regained all feelings in her body. She was in quite some pain though. She moved around to sit properly in the seat. When she moved she felt herself sitting in on something wet. She looked down and saw blood. "MOMMY!" she screamed hysterically.

"It's ok, baby. It's ok. We are almost there." She replied to her daughter as she pulled in to the car park. All the spaces were filled. It was like nothing was supposed to go right for the Benson family. It started to pour down with rain. The car then stalled. Serena thought she was about to go insane.

"Livvie, do you think you could keep up with Mommy if we ran?"

"I'll try, Mommy." Olivia whispered beginning to feel light headed again.

Serena got out of the car and when around to the other side to get Olivia out. She helped her out of the car and placed her on the ground. Olivia tried to walk a few feet before her legs gave out beneath her. "Mom I don't think I can make it." She looked up at Serena with her sad big brown eyes, hoping to God she wouldn't leave her.

Serena sighed, she couldn't leave her daughter there so she picked her up and tried her hardest to get her in to the Emergency Department. She was just inside the building when her own legs gave out from beneath her.

"HELP!" She yelled out to get the doctors' attention.

Nurses came out of nowhere and picked the child up out of her arms. They immediately put Olivia on a gurney and wheeled her back to an operating room.

Serena on the other hand would not let anyone touch her until she knew her daughter was fine. "S-save…save my baby! Please" Serena gasped out.

"Mommy!" Olivia called as she was rushed away.

"I'll wait for you baby!" Those were the last words Olivia heard before she lost consciousness again.

While Olivia was in surgery, Serena found herself pacing around the waiting room. Nurses were come up to her telling her that she needed to be checked out.

"Not until I know my daughter is alright." She kept telling them.

"Ma'am you have open wounds that need to be treated before they get infected. Please let us help you. That way you will be full attentive to your daughter when she's stable. It took some serious pushing to get Serena to give in and be treated but she finally gave up pushing them away. She gave the make nurse a once over and nodded.

"Fine, but make it quick. I've already told you I was ok."

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am." After starting the stitches the male nurse looked up at the beautiful woman and began getting curious. "So…that was your daughter that was just wheeled in."

Serena looked down at the man with a curious frown as to why he wanted to know. "Yeah…" she mumbled hissing at the needle he stuck in her arm to numb the area that need to be stitch up.

He looked back up at her with an apologetic look. "Sorry." He brought his attention back down to her arm and continued asking his questions. "So…what happened…if…you um…don't mind me asking?"

"What's it to you? You're paid to heal people not ask questions, alright." She said harshly to the male nurse just staring in front of her.

The man frowned again. He understood that she was angry but something bad obviously happened to this beautiful woman and her gorgeous young daughter, maybe it was time to bring the police in.

"Could you please hold on a minute, ma'am?"

"Sure whatever." Serena replied before watching the male nurse walked up to a blonde haired female nurse.

He whispered something in her ear. She then nodded and walked away.

Serena saw them conversing amongst themselves but thought nothing of it. She leaned forward and rested her elbow on her knees and placed her head in her hands. Serena just took this time to cry. She felt like the most horrible mother. She daughter just six years old just got brutally raped and was molested the time before God knows how many times. She felt like she betrayed her. Serena just sat there and let all of her pain and anger out.

When the female nurse left, the male nurse returned to Serena. "Could you please sit up properly again, ma'am?"

Serena didn't answer she just sat up properly again and let the young male nurse do his job.

She was lost in thought as the nurse stitched up her cuts when a tall older grey haired male doctor walked up to them. "Serena Benson?"

Serena didn't move her head one bit but she did look up at the guy with just her eyes. "What?" She didn't really want to answer questions right now but she needed to for the sake of her child. She never wanted to put Olivia in harm's way. She will die before she ever lets that happen again. Many may think that just because she's a little bit heavy on the booze and a little bit loose that she doesn't love her daughter very much. They are wrong. They are all wrong. She loves Olivia more than her life. Like almost any mother she would give her last drop of blood for her baby. She just sat there waiting for the man in his white doctor's coat to talk. "What is it?" She straightened up calmly, ready for bad news. "What happened to my baby?"

"Calm down, Miss Benson. Your daughter is in recovery. She'll be just fine psychically but mentally...that's another story. You may go see her now."

Serena nodded and went to stand up but the male nurse stopped her. "I'm not quite finished, ma'am."

"I don't give a shit. I'm going to see my daughter." She responded harshly and got up off of the hospital bed.

Serena followed the doctor until he stopped at a certain door.

"She's right in here, ma'am."

Serena nodded. "Thank you very much for saving my baby."

"You're very welcome, Ms. Benson."

Serena nodded again and walked in to find Olivia sitting up in the bed, staring out the window.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Ok." She said sadly.

Serena held her daughter's hand. The room was silent until two detectives walked in.

"Can we please ask you some questions?"

Serena slowly nodded.

"No" They all looked over at Olivia with a surprised look. She looked at her mother and got a heart breaking look on her face. "I don't wanna talk about it mommy…" she began sniffling. "Please don't make me talk about it." Her bottom lip began poking out and the tears ran down her face. She rolled on her side with her and squeezed the teddy bear that one of the women nurses had given her during the rape kit.

"But baby, you need to." Serena sat down on the bed beside her daughter.

Olivia looked up at her mother. Serena could see the pain and confused in her unusually dull chocolate brown eyes. She remembered when they used shine so bright when she was little. When she would smile. Olivia hadn't smiled a genuine smile in such a long time. She was like a whole different child. A lost child without a soul. One who thought she wasn't worth loving.

Olivia just looked at her mother look at her until the tall detective stepped closer. She tried to shrink deeper into the bed to get away from him. She looked at his hand and whimpered. She closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't touch her. "No…" she whispered. "Please…I'll me good. I'll answer your questions…please don't hurt me." She looked up at him with the same pleading eyes that she had used with Robby and the other guys. Her big brown doughy eyes pled with the detective not to come any closer than he was.

The detective stood still and looking in to the poor girl's frightened eyes. He had a daughter just one year older and it hurt to see a girl so young being so frightened. Little six year olds were supposed to be adventurous and very social but this little girl had seen the worst in people. "Honey, I won't hurt you...I promise." He spoke softly with smile.

Olivia narrowed her eyes a bit at him and sat up in her bed. She looked at him and then at the other detective behind him. She reached out and touched the badge on his left hip and looked back up at his face. "Can I hold it?"

"Sure sweety." He spoke ever so gently to the child, who was finally opening up.

He took it off of his belt and passed it to her.

Olivia smiled, it was only a slight smile but at least it was a smile. Hopefully she would open up more willingly.

The young brown haired child sat there tracing the lines on the police badge with her little index finger. She knew the questions were going to be asked and she knew that she would have to answer them. Olivia gave the badge back to the officer and grabbed the teddy bear again and squeezed it to her body. She looked up at the man and smiled a small smile. "Do you have children?" Her twinkling eyes sparkled and showed some hint of playfulness in them.

"Ah..yeah..I do...A little girl, just one year older then you." He smiled down at her.

She had the voice of an angel. She was innocent young girl and just needed someone to open up to.

Serena was sitting there beside her a little bit happy that she was at least talking. She looked up at the officer and nodded at him to continue. She hated to push her child but she had to. Serena knew that there was only one way to catch this bastard, not only for Olivia's sake but for the sake of any other helpless child out there who he would torture. "We're ready."

The detective looked down again at the now smiling girl. "Olivia..."

The detective looked sadly in to the girl's eyes. He felt bad for her. He could tell that she'd been through too much. He could see it. He would kick himself if his daughter had been through half the stuff that this young girl had. As he watched Olivia, he couldn't help but think of his daughter. Annabelle. He just hoped that he could continue his own daughter from pain like that. He sat down in a chair that was close to the bed and took her small hand into his own. "Sweetie? I'm going to need you to pay close attention and tell me everything you remember."

Olivia looked up at him before looking back down at their joint hands. She closed her eyes and opened them back up. She looked at the officer deep into his eyes and said, "I can't." She pulled her hand out of his and turned her back towards them all. She pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them and began rocking back and forth.


End file.
